


'Tis the season

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ - E&R argue the benefits of fake Xmas tree vs live tree when it's time to decorate. (established sq relationship)(Asked by waknatious via tumblr)





	'Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> I love how she knows me so well that adds the established relationship here lol

“I thought we have discussed this already”

Emma turned only to see Regina leaning at the doorframe, a brow arching and one lazy finger pointing at the monstrosity Emma had just created with a few drops of magic and a low of sweat, magic sluggish on her veins. Startled, the blonde lost a few precious seconds as Regina chuckled a little and walked towards her, moving expertly between boxes that hold all the lights and decorations Emma had already been looking at, unsure of where to start.

Sneaking an arm around Emma’s waist, Regina eyed the real tree the blonde had created, humming proudly as she caught the scent of ozone on the air, magic still shimmering under the lights on their living-room. Squeezing her fingers for a second, bunching up the dark jumper the blonde wore -one she wasn’t entirely sure was Emma’s to begin with- Regina rose her chin at the already slightly falling off needles.

“See?” She said, pointing at the green specs. “This is why I told you to pick a fake one.”

Snapping her fingers together, she wished for the tree to be gone. In a cloud of purple smoke nothing, not even the needles, were left on the convoluted room.

“We could magic it, so the needles don’t fall off.” Emma responded, pitch slightly high on what Regina recognized as what could only be a pout. Chuckling and tipping her head up and thinking how unfortunate it was that she was already barefooted, the brunette put on the tip of her toes, grazing Emma’s jaw with a soft-far-to-quick kiss.

“Meddling with nature is not something that we should do.” She answered, using her hand on the younger woman’s waist to steady herself as Emma, instinctually, lowered her own arm, flushing her against her side. There were still some traces of her pout; on her lips and just the barest glimmer on her eyes but she appeared to be on good-spirits as she ducked her head, stealing a kiss from her before looking back at where the tree had been, teeth nibbling her bottom lip.

“It just looks cooler.” She murmured and there it was, the brooding once again. Rolling her eyes, Regina waved her hand around, bringing a similar tree, this one made out of plastic, but with an equal amount of girth.

“This one as well.” She said, moving away from Emma and cocking her brows, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Emma?”

“You are so stubborn.”

Regina challenged Emma’s words with a quick laugh, one that came out of her in a quick breath.

“And you aren’t?”

For a second, the blonde seemed a second away from magicking the new tree away just like Regina had done but, ultimately, she merely hummed and picked up a few lights she had at her feet, the tightly messed cables already a mess on her fingers. After a few seconds of prideful silence, she finally reached for Regina, apologetic look on her eyes.

“Help me?”

Humming, Regina drew on the air, willing the cables to straighten themselves on Emma’s hands, the lights quivering under the presence of magic suddenly filling the air once again. Sauntering to a still slightly deflated looking blonde, the older woman picked up one end of the green wire and pulled, forcing Emma to take a step forward, bodies almost touching.

“If you finish that early come to our room.”

And, with a wink, she disappeared, the muffled “Regina!” barely reaching her ears as she re-appeared upstairs, smirk on her lips.


End file.
